MLS 2: A family's love lasts forever
by TheSonicGamer99
Summary: After finding a wish ticket in his bedroom, Luis wishes he would be with his family. The end result brings him, Sonic, Tails, and Eggman to Equestria as ponies. (Except Eggman) Now can Luis help beat Eggman, and have Sonic and Dashie remember him? T rated for language
1. An old life

**SG:** HEY EVERYBODY! Welcome to My Little Speedsters 2: A family's love lasts forever! (I don't know if that title will fit on the title thingy...) I know, so soon? Yea, I wanted to do it since I watched plenty of My Little Dashie tributes on YouTube. But not the point. ONWARD TO THE FANFICTION!

* * *

(At Canterlot Castle)

We begin our story in a bedroom in Canterlot Castle. In the room, we find Twilight Sparkle and Princess Celestia looking down at a sleeping Rainbow Dash. "Are you sure that memory spell worked princess? I could've ended up erasing the wrong memories." Twilight says, a worried tone in her voice. Celestia just nodded her head in reply. "Do not worry my little pony. You did erase the correct pair of memories. So, when she wakes up, Rainbow Dash will be the one we know." Celestia says, reassuring Twilight. The lavender alicorn smiles at the Princess of the Sun, and smiles. Though, she can't shake the feeling something is going to happen. Something bad...

(In Dashie's dream)

We go into the dream of the rainbow maned pegasus, and see her flying around Cloudsdale. "Oh yeah! Now this is what I'm talking about!" RD cried out. She was doing her typical tricks, along with a few flips. Things were quite normal, until a light blinded her. And inside of that light, was a silouete of a human, and an anthropromorphic hedgehog. At seeing this, Rainbow couldn't shake the feeling she knew the silouetes. "Who-who are you?" RD thought. She started to fly closer towards the light, and heard a voice coming from it. "Remember us Dashie..." the voice said. As soon as the voice said that, the light and the silouetes started to fade away. As they did so, Rainbow Dash picked up speed, not wanting to lose the silouetes. "Hey wait!" RD cried. She struggled to keep up with the light and the silouetes, until they were to far away for her to reach, and the area surrounding her began to darken. Just as the area was about to be fully blotted out, Rainbow Dash included, she managed to scream out one last thing:

"WAIT FOR ME DAD AND BROTHER!" RD screamed.

With those last words said from the rainbow pegasus, she was covered in darkness, and her dream had ended...

(In the human world)

(Richard Luis' POV)

* * *

**SG: **For those of you who forgot, Richard Luis was the guy who took care of Sonic and Dashie during the original My Little Speedsters.

* * *

It's been about four months since Sonic and Dashie have returned home, and things have gotten back to normal in my life. I still play video games, and watch Sonic X or My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, but not as much as I used to. On top of that all, I managed to a get a girlfriend. A peach skined female name Janet. Anyway, she was visiting my house for a date, when I saw the color of her hair. It was a cyan blue, so I couldn't help but snicker. "Heh, you remind me of Vinyl." I thought.

Or, at least I think I thought.

I had no idea I said that outloud, so Janet looked at me, annoyed. "Are you seriously talking about those ponies again Luis? Argh... Call me when you get your pony time done..." Janet told me. She then walked out of my house, leaving me alone. I got up, and started to walk to my bedroom, being slightly tired, and annoyed myself. "Why did I say that outloud!" I cried. As I reached my bedroom, I couldn't help but notice a picture on the side of the borded up door. I walked over to it, and as I saw it, I felt like crying. It was the picture of Sonic, Dashie and I at the time Dashie got her Cutie Mark...

*sigh*

I miss them so much. How they played. How they managed to get into fights over the simpliest things. And how they changed my life... I stared at the picture for a few more seconds, before sighing, and going to my bedroom door, and turning the nob.

Little did I know of the adventure that awaited me after I entered...


	2. The wish ticket

The second I opened my bedroom door, I immeditatly regreted it, as this golden light shone in my face, bliding me. "THE FUCK!?" I yelled, blocking the blinding light with my sleeve. Seconds after though, the light died down, allowing me to see the inside of my room. On my bed, glowing, was a small golden ticket. "What the heck are you?" I thought, going closer to the ticket. I picked it up, and noticed this small writing on the ticket. The writing said.

WISH TICKET

Free for one good wish.

I thought this was just someone fucking with me at first, but then I remembered something. This wish ticket thing was done on a comic I saw on Deviantart (SG: which I will be placing the link to said comic on my wall.) The wish ticket did work, but it backfired on the user since she had switched bodies with one of the characters from the MLP show. Not the point. Anyway, in order for a wish ticket to work, the user must wish their thing, and then fall asleep. I am not stupid enough to fall asleep for what I'm about to wish for though. Before I did so, I quickly went downstairs, and grabbed the box containing the items Dashie and Sonic placed within, before rushing back upstairs. Though, just as I was about to enter my bedroom, I passed the picture of Sonic, Dashie and I. I looked at it, and was a little bit hesitent to bring it with me. If anything happened to the picture, I wouldn't forgive myself. After some thought though, I grabbed the pic, and placed it within the box before jumping onto my bed, placing the box next to me, and grabbing the wish ticket. "I wish I was with my family again..." I whispered, closing my eyes. As my eyes clothes, I fek the magic of the wish ticket effect me. I had no idea what was to come next...

(Mobius, at the Terminal Velocity area)

We arrive at Terminal Veloctiy Zone, and see Sonic the Hedgehog and his friend, a two tailed fox named Miles Prower, but he's called Tails, at the space elevator, facing a giant purple robot. Within the robot, was the blue blur's arch enemy, Dr. Robotnik, otherwise known as Dr. Eggman. "Give up hedgehog! This robot is powered by the energy of your little wisp friends, and he is invinceable!" Eggman told his two enemies. "As long as I'm around Baldy McNosehair, I won't give up. Plus, this machine will be way too easy to beat!" Sonic exclaimed. Just as the blue blur was about to attack doc in his machine, a golden aura started to surround him. "What the...?" Sonic and Tails thought, seeing the aura. Though, it didn't stop at the blue hero, it spread, until covering up Tails and Eggman. Then, before any of them could react, in a bright flash of golden light, the three of them were teleported away. Their destination:

Equestria.

(In the skies above the entrance of the Everfree Forest)

(Richard Luis POV)

When I opened my eyes once again, I found myself in the sky, unknown to where I was. "Where the hell am I?" I thought. I looked around, then downwars, to finally realize I was above ground...

Wait... ABOVE GROUND!?

When I finally noticed this, I fell all the way down onto the ground, and fell unconscious...

(In Ponyville)

At the small village of Ponyville, we come to a gigantic crystal castle in the middle of village. The castle belonging to non-other than Princess Twilight Sparkle, the Princess of Friendship. We head to the top floor of the castle, and see the alicorn along with her purple and green scaled baby dragon assistant, Spike, looking out at the stars, in the direction of the Everfree Forest. "Isn't it a beautiful night Spike?" Twilight asked her assitant. "Sure is Twilight." Spike responded. The two of them kept staring into the night sky, unitl they both saw a flash appear ovet the Everfree forest, and twelve objects fall from where the flash came from, two of the objects escaping the group, and heading in a random direction. Seeing this, made Twilight get curious, like she always does around weird things she doesn't know about. "I'll be right back Spike! I gotta see what that was!" the alicorn cried out, running towards the outside of the castle.

(Minutes later)

After a few minutes, Twilight and her friends, along with her friends and Princess Celestia, were nearing the entrance of the Everfree Forest. As they did so, Twilight was talking with the Princess of the Sun. "So what do you think it was Celestia?" Twilight asked. "I much rather hope what fell from the sky isn't a pony..." Celestia whispered. Before Twilight could ask what the princess was talking about, she spotted something in front of her. "There it is!" Twilight cried out, running over the object she spotted. The others soon followed her to see what the lavender alicorn saw, and they gasped at what they saw. Laying unconscious were two pegasus and one unicorn, all males. The first pegasus had a blue mane and tail, while his coat (fur) were a slightly darker shade of blue, and his Cutie Mark was that of an green emerald. The second pegasus had a white mane and tail, with a yellow coat, and his Cutie Mark was that of a screwdriver and a wrench. The unicorn was the most mysterious of the three unconscious of the ponies. He had a blonde mane and tail, while his coat was the color peach, and his cutie mark was that of the four elements, earth, water, fire, and wind.

Even more surprising than the ponies, were these six glowling gems surrounding the three of them. "How did they get here? And how did this happen?" RD asks. Twilight shrugged in reply, and used her magic to pick up the three unconscious ponies. "I don't know how they got here, but we can't leave them out here near the Everfree Forest. They could get killed." Twilight explained. "Then what do ya suppouse we do with these three, and those glowing gems things?" Applejack asked. "I'll take them in, and ask them what happened after they wake up. As for the gems, Celestia, you wouldn't mind taking them, would you?" Twilight asks. "It wouldn't be a problem, my little pony." Celestia says, charging up her magic. Then, with a flash of golden light, all of the ponies, along with the gems, disappeared.

* * *

**SG:** I'm cruel. Anyway, Richard found a wish ticket, and teleported to Equestria as pony, along with two others and these glowing gems. Now unconscious, can he suffer his life as a pony when he wakes up? And can make Sonic and Dashie remember him sooner than he thinks? Find out soon!


	3. I'm a PONY?

**SG:** FUCK! I literialy forgot to acknowledge the box Richard took with him last chapter! No matter, I'll do it this chaper... Hope ya'll enjoy it.

* * *

When I finally woke up, I found myself in the middle of Ponyville during the night. That's not all though, there was also this ominus fog all over the place. "What happened here?" I askes aloud. Though, the second I asked that, I heard a femal voice came from behind. "Perhaps we could shead some light on where thee is human." the voice said. I turned around, only to see a dark blue female alicorn with this really dark blue mane that flowes like energy. Finally, her Cutie Mark was that of a black dot and an cresent moon. It was Princess Luna, the Princess of the Night. "P-P-P-Princess Luna!" I stammered, bowing in respect of her. After I finished bowing, I talked with the Princess of the Night. "What brings you here princess?" I asked. "Well human, if you must know. You have intruded into our world." Luna told me. Just as I was about to say why I came, Luna raised her left forehoof, shutting me up. "Do not worry, thou hast not caused trouble, but we fear thee has brought trouble with those two pegasi that have come." Luna told me. "Wait? What pegasi?" I asked. Though, before I could get a valid answer, the ground started to shake below our feet/hooves. "Welll, it seems thou hast to wake now. We will be keeping an eye in you human." Luna warned. Then, in a flash she disappeared, and standing in her place was a white light that blinded me...

(Real world)

When the light finally disappeared, I found myself gasping for breath, and trying to adjust my vision. When my vision had finally adjusted after a few seconds, I looked around, and found myself in Ponyville Library...

Wait. Ponyville Library?

I quickly studied my surroundings again, and yep, I was in Ponyville Library! That damn wish ticket sent me to Equestria, and that was _NOT_ what I wanted from that stupid thing. But the better thing to think about, is how I got here. I felt the side of me, and felt I was laying on a soft bed. As I continued to feel around, I couldn't find the box containing the stuff of my past with Sonic and Dashie. "WHERE IS IT!?" I screamed. I quickly got out of bed, and onto my feet and started to walk. Though, I didn't get far, as my first step landed me back on the ground. "Ow..." I muttered. I used my body, and got up on my hands and feet instead. For some odd reason, that felt more natural. It wasn't until I saw a mirror, that I knew why...

I WAS A FUCKING UNICORN.

NO JOKE. I WAS A DAMN BLONDE MANE AND TAILED AND PEACH COATED (fur) FUCKING UNICORN! It took me a minute to take it all in before I shook my head, and remembered my objective. "Alright Richard. Get your box, find a way out of Equestria." I told myself. I quickly headed to the main floor of the library, and headed for the exit. That's when, I saw the three of them... The three ponies I saw, two of them were pegasi, while the third one was the alicorn Princess of Friendship, Twilight Sparkle, and she lifted something up with her magic... A box.

My box to be exact. AND SHE WAS OPENING IT!

Not wanting her to open the box, I rushed over to Twilight, and grabbed the box with my mouth before placing it on the ground, and looking at Twilight firecly. "Didn't anypony teach you not to touch another pony's stuff!?" I complained. I was answered by the first pegasus, who was dark blue, and he had green eyes. "Calm down kid. I just wanted to see if anything of mine was in the box." the blue pegasus said in a voice that was quite familiar to me. I looked over at the blue pegasus for a few seconds, before looking over at his yellow pegasus companion, and back at him again. "Alright, but, who are you three?" I asked, pretending I didn't know who Twilight was. "Sonic's the name, speed's the game." Sonic said, pointing at himself.

At hearing the blue pegasus say his name, I nearly froze. He was Sonic!? The thought quickly escaped my mind as the yellow pegasus introduced himself. "My name is Miles Prower, but everyone calls me Tails." the yellow pegasus said to me, holding his hoof for me to shake. I shook his hoof (don't question it...), and finally turned to Twilight. "And I'm Princess Twilight Sparkle, but please just call me Twilight." Twilight said to me. I quickly bowed in respect of the Princess of Friendship, and then turned towards Sonic and Tails, who were heading to the front door of the library. "Hey, where are you going?" I asked Sonic. The blue blur just smiled at me, before answering my question. "I like to stay and chat you two, but I've got places to be, and things to find." Sonic said. With those last words out of the blue blur's mouth, he quickly opened the door, and ran out along with Tails. This just left me, and the alicorn princess alone in the library, so I turned to her, and was hesitant to talk.

It was only until a few seconds until I asked her what I wanted to. "Um, Twilight... I need to tell you something, but you need to Pinkie Promise me you will tell NOPONY. Understand?" I asked. Twilight responded by nodding her head, and did the Pinkie Promise. With that done, I finally told her who I was. "Twilight... Now don't freak out... Remember that human you met back on Earth? Well... I'm him. I'm Richard." I told her. "Alright." Twilight said to me, smiling. Though, it only took a few seconds for her to take the information I told her in, and she laughed a bit before fainting right in front of me. "Fuck..." I whispered. It was then I presumed to try and wake her up.


	4. First day in Ponyville

_**I AM SO FUCKING TIRED RIGHT NOW!**_

Why? Welp, after waking up Twilight Sparkle, AKA book psycho... She made me spend most of the damn night, _STUDYING SPELLS!_ I ain't one to complain about studying, but almost all damn night is a bit too much... The only good things to come out of it is me learning a bunch of elemental spells, getting a new name, which is Storm, and finding two ways of making Sonic and Dashie remember me. But enough of that. Right now, B- I mean Twilight, and I are behind the library, testing out my new magic.

And... So far... I ain't doin to good...

Since we started, I managed to set a tree on fire, accidently propel myself upward with wind magic, and finally, freeze Twilight's hooves onto the ground using ice magic. "Sorry..." I muttered tiredly, freeing Twilight from her icy prison using a small, and non-harmful (thank god), unfreezing spell. "Well that's a start Richard. Lets take a break with you using your magic for now." Twilight said to me. I sighed in relief of her saying that, though, she didn't end her talking there... OH NO... She went on. "Now you can go out to make some friends here. Besides me." Twilight told me. _OH HELL NO BITCH._ I just suffered almost a whole night without rest, and she now wants me to make friends!? **_FUCK. NO._** I was about to argue with her, then before opening my mouth, realized What could happen. She could end up using the fucking puppy eyes, and I would give in, and go anyway... Also, she's a damn alicorn, so it's a bad idea regardless... So, without a word from either me, or Book Psycho, I left off towards the inside of the town of Ponyville.

(Minutes later)

After a few minutes of walking, so far... I've only seen ponies talking with each other, and no one wanting to say hi to me. With the exception of Pinkie Pie, who somehow saw me and ran off towards the bakery, known as Sugarcube Corner. I am so damn bad at making friends. It's not like one is going to ram into me... Oh look, somepony is flying towards me...

Wait... _WHAT!?_

By the time I realized the pony flying towards me isn't stopping, it was to late, as the pony crashed into me. "OW!" I and the pony yelled as we collided with each other. The initial crash dazed me for a second, but I managed to clear my thoughts (though, not my vision), and talk with the pony. "Hey! Watch you're damn going!" I cried. When I got a response from the pony though, the voice was a vaguely familiar tomboy voice. "Me? Why don't you watch where you're going you damn jerk!?" The voice cried. It only took me a second or two to regain my vision after the the pony told me off, and whom I saw, nearly made me freak the shit out...

Standing just two feet away from me... Slightly dazed as well... Was Dashie. (Rainbow Dash)

I couldn't help but stare at her after seeing the rainbow maned pegasus, and she looked at me like I was a psycho or something. "Hey dude. Why are you staring at me like that?" Dashie asked me. I shook my head after she said that, and quickly responded to her. "Uh, no reason." I responded. She looked over at me for a few seconds before actually buying my bluff. "Alright..." Dashie responded. I sighed in relief at her buying my bluff, and turned to go. Though, my hopes of leaving were shattered by the rainbow maned pegasus speaking to me again. "Hey, aren't you that unicorn that me and my friends found unconscious the other day?" she asked me. I was annoyed at the fact she asked me that, but not wanting the pegasus to chase me around Ponyville to ask me the same question, I answered her. "Uuuuuh... Yea? Why?" I asked. "My friend Pinkie Pie wanted me to get you over to the bakery, Sugarcube Corner. You wanna go?" Dashie asked me. Well, I don't really have a choice... Do I? It's either, go with Dashie, or aimlessly walk around Ponyville like an damn idiot... So with nothing much to do, I told her yes, and she lead me towards Sugarcube Corner.

(Later)

After walking a while, Dashie and I arrived at Sugarcube Corner. I swear to god... This better be FUCKING important... "Lets hurry this up..." I said, an annoyed tone in my voice. The rainbow maned pegasus and I entered the bakery, and saw it was pitch black. "Hey... Why are all the lights off?" I asked aloud.

My question was soon to be answered...


	5. A new problem

**SG**: Continuing from where we left off...

* * *

"Why is it so dark in here?" I asked aloud, entering Sugarcube Corner. My question was immediately answered, by the lights suddenly turning on, blinding me, and the next thing I hear is voices yelling "SURPRISE!" When my vision finally cleared, I found myself surrounded by well... _MOSTLY ALL OF FRICKEN PONYVILLE'S RESIDENTS!_ Apparently, Pinkie threw me a party to celebrate my arrival. Really not the time for this, mainly since I am real fricken sleepy. Though, I just went along with it, not wanting to upset the party pony. I walked into the crowd, and attempted to enjoy this party, then get _SOME FUCKING SLEEP!_

(Laaaaaaaaaater)

After some festivities of the party, I found myself a bit more energetic then I was when it started. Sure, a few ponies did get drunk, and attempt to ask me out or some shit (which was fucking weird...), but things were awesome. Well, at least I didn't e-

SHIT, SHIT SHIT!

Right in my sight of view, I saw Sonic and Dashie talking with each other. If they found out they were siblings, I could be done for! Or if something worst happened... AKA, if they kissed... I WOULD BE SO FUCKING SCREWED! So without thinking, I decided to intervene. Though, I didn't expect them both to look towards me as I was walking towards them... "Hey Storm! There you are!" Dashie called out to me. I face-hoofed at my daughter calling out my name, but I just kept walking towards my children until. I was right in front of them. "Hey Rainbow..." I muttered. "Hey Storm, I want you to meet my new bud, Sonic!" Dashie exclaimed, pointing at the blue stallion. I looked over at Sonic, and he looked at me. "Hey Sonic." I said, waving my hoof. "Hey dude, haven't seen you since yesterday." Sonic said to me. At Sonic and I introducing each other, Dashie looked at both of us, curious. "Wait, you two know each other?" Dashie asked me.

I nodded in reply. "I met Sonic after I woke up in Twilight's Library. Though, he ran off seconds after..." I said, sighing. I looked at the blue blur, annoyed that he ran off without a proper introduction, but the he just shrugged. "What? I had to go!" Sonic retaliated. I was about to give the blue stallion a good talking to about good manners (which would've been a bad idea...), when suddenly, the ground shook, and an explosion could be heard outside. "What was that!?" Sonic exclaimed. Though, without thinking, the blue blur, along with the cyan blue flew outside Sugarcube Corner to check out what the explosion noise was all about. Me, being worried about what it was, followed them like an dumbass...

(Outside)

Upon arriving outside I saw my two children looking towards something I feared would come here...

Right in front of me, and the speedsters was the Egg Nega Wisp Armor, piloted by non-other than Dr. Eggman himself!

Though, the doc was not alone. Next to the dreaded Egg Nega Wisp, was the queen of the Changelings, Queen Chrysalis! I growled at seeing these two, but as I did, I heard Eggman talking to us in a calm matter. "Ah... You must he the inhabitants of this planet... Ponies. Now, I have demands. Give me and my comrade your world, or we will take it by force!" Eggman exclaimed. "We won't let you do that, Baldy McNosehair!" Sonic shot back. At hearing the blue stallion, the doc looked over at him, and frowned. "WHAT! YOUR HERE TO, YOU MISERABLE LITTLE HEDGEHOG!?" Eggman yelled, slamming onto the controls of his Egg Mobile. I saw the blue blur chuckle at the doc after his little freak out, and got into a battle position. "Yep, and I'll beat you like always." Sonic said. Sonic went ahead, and charged toward the Egg Nega Wisp at super speed. This was futile though, as he was swatted back like a bug by one of the robot's arms. "Sonic!" Dashie and I cried out, seeing the blue stallion being flung into a building. No doubt that knocked him out, leaving me and Dashie to face the doc and Changeling queen alone. Without a moment of thought, my daughter and I charged at the two villains...

I immediately wished I didn't do that stupid move...

Just as Dashie and I were about to strike the Egg Nega Wisp Armor, the two arm dragon things opened up, and shot two purple lasers at me and my daughter. This sends the both of us back, and crashing into the ground. Man... That fucking hurt... As I felt the pain about to make me unconscious, I heard Eggman speak one last thing... "Listen well, you ponies. We will take this world, and we will take out the rulers ... THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO TO STOP US!" Eggman yelled. With a laugh from the two villains, I saw them head towards Canterlot. I wanted to stop them, but my injuries were too great, as I fell to the floor, and fell unconscious...


	6. From bad to worse

When I finally felt myself coming into consciousness, I was feeling someone, or something, breathing on my head. "Eh..." I muttered, starting to open my eyes. When I fully opened my eyes, I found out Princess Luna was staring at me, super close to my face...

BACK THE FUCK AWAY BITCH!

I would have yelled that, _IF_ Luna wasn't a fucking Alicorn... Even though, I jumped up to my feet, and backed up a few feet before looking at the Princess of the Night. As I do so, she talks to me. "Ah, thou is finally awake." Luna says quite calmly. I sigh at her before face-hoofing. (Still in pony form) "Yes, 'thou is awake', but that didn't give you an excuse to stare at me!" I exclaimed, looking at Princess Luna, an annoyed look forming on my face. At hearing my annoyed comment, the Princess of the Night did that damn squee sound smile, before apologizing to me. "We are quite sorry for doing that human. For we did not know we were intruding on thee." Luna tells me. What Luna tells me, makes me sigh in anger, and before I get even more angry about what she did, I remembered something...

EGGMAN AND CHRYSALIS WERE ON THEIR WAY TO CANTERLOT CASTLE!

Remembering this made my pupils shrink down, and gasp before telling Princess Luna what I knew. "Princess Luna, there's a... Problem. Ya see..." I began, trying to sound as calm as possible. Though, when I finished what I had to say, I wasn't calm at all... "YOU AND YOUR SISTER ARE ABOUT TO BE ATTACKED!" I yelled stupidly. I immediately covered my mouth at saying this, at the realization of my yelling, that is. After uncovering my mouth, I looked toward the Princess of the Night, a blank expression on her face. After her having this expression on her face for a few moments, she looked at me at all seriousness. "Is thou sure of this attack?" Luna asked me. I quickly nodded, before seeing Princess Luna get a smirk across her face. THIS IS NO TIME TO BE FUCKING HAPPY DAMMIT! TWO OF THE MOST DANGEROUS VILLAINS FROM HERE AND MOBIUS ARE ABOUT TO FUCKING ATTACK! I was literally about to scream at her for having that stupid smirk, but she managed to speak first. "Do not worry human, for our sister and I will be able to defeat these two villains. You, on the other hoof, should get back to your task..." Luna tells me. Before I could retaliate, the Princess of the Night disappeared, and a bright light blinded me. Fuck... I was waking up...

(The real world)

When I fully woke up, I found myself inside the upstairs bedroom inside of Ponyville Library. Also... FUCKING TWILIGHT WAS HOVERING OVER ME, STARING AT ME LIKE WAS FUCKING DEAD! "BACK THE FUCK AWAY!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. This caught the Princess of Friendship off guard, and she fell down to the floor beside me. "Ow..." Twilight muttered. I sighed at this sight, since it was actually my fault she crashed down. I helped Twilight back up to her hooves, before getting off the bed, and she started to talk with me. "I was wondering when you wake up Richard." Twilight told me. I nodded in reply, before looking around. I was actually expecting the rest of the Mane 6, and Sonic and Tails to be here, but there was no sign of them at all. "Hey, where's everypony else?" I asked Twilight. "Rainbow Dash, Sonic, and Tails are all downstairs trying to find a way to help beat the two villains who attacked you, Rainbow, and Sonic. As for my friends, they're at their homes, unaware of what happened." Twilight tells me. I sigh in relief at hearing this, but when Twilight tells me about what the others are planning, I start to worry.

Last time Sonic and Dashie, along with me, went up against Eggman and Chrysalis, we got our butts kicked! There's no way they'll be able to defeat them! "They won't be able to beat them! Eggman and Chrysalis are too powerful!" I cry out. What the Princess of Friendship tells me next, well, I get a bit hopeful. "Well, we can always use those gems that my friends and I found when we found you three outside the Everfree Forest." Twilight explains. This gets me happy beyond extent, and I smile at Twilight. She's talking about the Chaos Emeralds! With those, there's no change Egghead and Bug Breath will win. Though... I have no idea where they are, so I ask Twilight where they are. "Good! So where are the gems?" I ask excitedly. "There at Canterlot Castle." Twilight tells me. The Chaos Emeralds are at Canterlot Castle...

They're at Canterlot... Castle...

*Richard EXE has stopped responding. Do you wish to reload?*

The second that Bookworm told me this, my smile immediately went into the best angry face I could create, and I stomped my left forehoof on the ground. "THEY'RE WHERE!?" I yelled angrily. Seeing me get angry, the Princess of Magic smiled nervously before saying where the Chaos Emeralds were a second time. "They're at... Canterlot Castle..." Twilight whispered nervously. I couldn't believe my ears! The seven Chaos Emeralds are at the one place where Dr. Eggman and Queen Chrysalis are attacking! There's no way they'll be stopped now! Then again.. They have to get past the two strongest Alicorns in Equestria, so I shouldn't really be worried. Unless they have a Chaos Emerald, then we're all screwed. Non-the-less, I was still mad, so I slammed my face down on the bed, covered my head with the pillow, and screamed at the top of my lungs. After doing so, even with the pillow on my head, I managed to hear Twilight talk with me. "Are you okay Richard?" Twilight asked me. I responded to her in pure anger. "Leave. Me. Alone." I said from the pillow.

Somehow, she must've heard me, cause I heard hoofsteps leaving the room. Once the hoofsteps were gone, I removed my head from the pillow, and looked around. No one was here with me... Heh, thank you! I immediately got off the bed, and used my magic t summon a quill and paper in front of me like Twilight does all the time. Then, using the quill, I wrote down a quick note on the paper, placed it on the bed, and teleported outside in the dark of night. I was about to do one of the stupidest things in my life...

I was going to Canterlot Castle, to face Eggman and Chrysalis... By. My. Self.

* * *

**SG:** Uh-oh, it seems Richard is putting himself through some deep shit (sorry for swearing) this time, as he's heading to Canterlot Castle to face two powerful villains by himself! Can our heroes stop him in time, and can Sonic and Rainbow Dash remember that he is their father? One of these questions, and maybe the other, will be answered on the next My Little Speedsters 2: A Family's Love Last Forever! Anyway, I'm TheSonicGamer99 signing out. Toodles!


	7. The truth discovered

(With Twilight, Rainbow Dash Sonic, and Tails)

Back downstairs, the four heroes have still not been able to come up with a plan to defeat the two villains. Plus, even if they had a plan, they had no idea where Eggman and Chrysalis were going. Well, at least Sonic and Tails had no idea where they were going. "Okay... We still don't have a plan... And we don't know where Egghead and Bug Breath are going... This is just perfect." Sonic mutters. "Don't worry Sonic, we'll find and stop Eggman, and his new partner, like we've always done." Tails says to the blue blur, trying to cheer him up. The blue stallion smiles at his friend, before responding. "You're right. Plus, we've got two others to help us find out where those two villains went. Right girls?" Sonic asks Rainbow Dash and Twilight. Rainbow Dash nods her head in reply, but Twilight doesn't. The Princess of Friendship has been worried about Richard ever since he wanted her to go away in anger. Though, her thought of him his shattered by her cyan pegasus friend poking her in the side. "Hey Bookworm, are you okay?" RD asks Twilight.

Twilight shakes her head in disagreement. "I'm worried about Storm (Richard). I think he's not doing well." Twilight responds. "Well, he did get blasted by one of Eggman's inventions." Tails says aloud, hearing the Alicorn. The Alicorn nods her head in agreement, before looking towards the upstairs. "I'm going to check on him." Twilight says. Before anyone could argue with her, she managed to teleport herself upstairs.

(Upstairs in the library)

As Twilight finally teleported herself upstairs, she quickly walked over to the bed where Richard was laying down last. She was surprised though, when she didn't see him, and instead saw a note. "What!? Where is he!?" Twilight exclaimed looking around the upstairs frantically. After a small search, her eyes finally landed on the note that was on the bed. Using her magic, Twilight picked up the note that was on the bed, before reading it to herself.

Dear Twi:

I'm gonna do one of the _stupidest things ever_ in my life... I'm going to Canterlot Castle, to face Dr. Eggman and Queen Chrysalis by myself. I know this is like an act of suicide, but what choice do I have? It's my fault that those two villains are heading there in the first place... Anyway, I have a feeling. I won't make it, so I want you to do something for me... Tell Sonic and Dashie I'm their father. Let them look in the box I brought, that'll restart their memories of our time together. Heh, I wish I did it personally... Oh well... Good-bye, Princess Twilight Sparkle.

Your friend,

Richard/Storm

Upon finishing the letter, Twilight's eyes shrunk, and she screamed at the top of her lungs. The scream attracts the others, and they quickly come upstairs to her aid. "Twi, what's wrong?!" RD asks quickly. "It's Storm... He went to face Eggman and Chrysalis by himself..." Twilight says, slowly placing the note she is holding with her magic, on the bed. Of course, the others don't like hearing this. "What!? Is he crazy!?" Sonic exclaims. "Yea... But that's not all... He wanted me to show you two something..." Twilight says, pointing at Sonic and Rainbow Dash. The Princess of Friendship goes under the bed, and pulls out an small cardboard box, which she opens up. The contents of the box contain items of when Richard took care of Sonic and Rainbow Dash, and the two speedsters look inside the box, and look through its contents, until they finally find the letter the two of them wrote before leaving back to their old lives. Upon grabbing the letter, they read it aloud. (**SG:** Which I will put it down in this fanfic for those of you who forgot the letter at the end of the original My Little Speedsters.)

Dear Dad,

These twelve years living with you, were the greatest years of our lives. Sonic and I may not be real siblings, and you might not be my real father, but I always felt like we were an actual family. You caused that to happen. You made Sonic and I enjoy the greatest years in our lives. We may forget you because of magic, but we'll always have a special place in our hearts for you dad, and I have a feeling you will for us. We-we'll miss you...

From,

Sonic and Rainbow Dash (Dashie).

PS: Stay the way you are.

After finally finishing the letter, tears start to form in each of the two speedsters eyes. For they head regained their memories of Richard. "Sonic, Rainbow Dash? Are you two okay?" Twilight asks. Suddenly, Rainbow Dash turns over to Twilight, tearing up, and angry. "NO WE ARE NOT OKAY! WHY DID YOU BUCKING KEEP THIS AWAY FROM US!?" RD yells at her friend. At hearing Rainbow Dash, Twilight's backs away a bit before answering. "It was the princess' o-" Twilight begins. The Princess of Friendship was quickly cut off by the cyan pegasus, who yelled at her again. "THE PRINCESS' ORDERS!? THE BUCKING PRINCESS' ORDERS!? WHY DIDN'T YOU NOT LISTEN TO HER!?" RD yells. At hearing her friend again, Twilight started to tear up, and yelled back at her friend. "IT'S NOT LIKE I HAD A CHOICE RAINBOW! IF I DIDN'T DO IT, PRINCESS CELESTIA WOULD HAVE!" Twilight yelled. Just before the two ponies were going to have an argument, Tails stepped in to stop two of them. "Stop it you two! We don't have damn time for this! There's two villains on their way to try and take this whole planet!" Tails exclaims.

The two ponies look over at the yellow stallion, still mad at each other, and now mad at him. They're about to yell at Tails, when Sonic finally speaks up to stop them. "Tails is right... We need to stop Eggman and Chrysalis." Sonic says, his head down. Though he gets a strong objection from Rainbow Dash. "But what abo-!" RD exclaims. Her comment is quickly cut off by the blue blur. "We can worry about why we were mind wiped later, we have a planet to save, along with our father Dash!" Sonic exclaims, looking towards his sister. After a stare down with the blue stallion, Rainbow Dash nods her head. "Yea, you're right..." RD mutters. With that mutter from the cyan pegasus, Sonic looks towards Twilight and Tails. "Get the rest of the Mane 6 to Canterlot Castle, Dash and I will try to slow down our father until you girls get there." Sonic tells the two brainiacs. With a nod from the others, the heroes separate in order to stop the villains, and hopefully stop Richard from his own stupidity...


	8. Me (Richard) vs Eggman and Chrysalis

(Canterlot Castle Entrance)

(Richard Luis POV)

Upon my arrival at Canterlot Castle, I realized I was to late! Eggman and Chrysalis had already entered the castle, since I saw a huge hole where the castle entrance used to be. "Dammit!' I cried out, running inside the castle. Though, once inside the castle, I saw the destruction from the two villains had not stopped there. There were dead guards everywhere, and parts of the castle had been destroyed by the two of them. "The destruction... Why?" I thought to myself. It wasn't until I reached the throne room of Canterlot Castle, that my worst fears were realized...

Eggman and Chrysalis had beaten Princess Celestia and Princess Luna!

As I saw the two princesses laying on the floor, weak and barely awake, I also managed to see Eggman and Chrysalis slowly coming towards the two weak Alicorns. "It's time we finish this, don't you think doctor?" I heard Chrysalis ask Eggman. "I couldn't agree with you more, your highness." Eggman responded. The next thing I saw, was that the doc and the Changeling queen were charging their laser attacks. I couldn't just stand there, and watch the two rulers of Equestria get killed. As quick as a flash, I teleported in front of the two princesses, just as the villains fired off their laser attacks. Before they hit though, I managed to raise a shield of ice, which protected me and the princesses from the attack. Though, it did piss off Bug Breath and Baldy McNosehair. "WHO DARES STOP US!" Eggman yells, not being able to see through my thick ice shield. I lowered my shield of ice, and smirked. "You can call me Storm." I said, smirking. Of course, the two villains recognized me immediately, and just smiled. "The unicorn from earlier? What do plan to do this time? Charge at us again?" Chrysalis asked me, mocking what I did earlier. As. I heard the Changeling queen finish her sentence, I summoned a blade of ice, and smiled back at them. "Nope. This time, I'm finishing you off for good." I told both of the villains.

(Cue Sonic Colors final boss theme phase 1)

I immediately charged towards both of the villains, my ice sword ready to strike. Of course, Eggman and Chrysalis thought I would be doing the same thing as last time, so they both shot a laser attack at me. Using quick thinking, I managed to deflect the laser attacks back at the two villains, hitting them both with their own attacks. This sends the Changeling queen sliding back a foot or two, while leaving the doc, in his Egg Nega Wisp Armor, unscaved. "You'll have to a lot better than that to beat us, pony!" Eggman exclaimed. The next thing I saw, was that Eggman fired the spikes attack from the Egg Nega Wisp. I quickly jumped over one set of the spike balls coming for me, before raising a wall of fire to destroy the remaining ones coming for me. "Heh, too easy!" I exclaimed, starting to sound like Sonic. Then, I quickly charged towards the Egg Nega Wisp, and attempted to take a slash at it with my sword. Though, I didn't expect Queen Chrysalis to jump in front of the robot, and charge up another magic attack.

SON OF A BI-

Before I could react, a magic blast is shot at me, sending me into the wall. I managed to raise up an ice shield around me before colliding with the wall though. Even so, the initial collision did do some damage to my body. Anyway, after getting my hooves back on the ground, I replaced my ice sword with a fire sword, and charged towards the two villains. Seeing me coming though, I saw Eggman press a few buttons within his Egg Mobile, before I saw these purple blocks appear above me, doubt wanting to crush me. I quickly stepped side-to-side, avoiding the blocks, before reaching the two villains once again. Not wanting to be blasted back again by Bug Breath, I threw my fire sword at her, which made contact with her left forehoof. "AGH!" Chrysalis screamed, feeling the blade cut through her hoof. With Chrysalis down, I made my way to Eggman's machine, and blasted a wind blast at the cockpit of the machine. This sends Egg Nega Wisp flying back into a wall, and having the wall collapse on top of the machine. "Heh, that was easy..." I thought. Actually... That was way **_TO EASY_**_._

(End Sonic Colors final boss phase 1 theme)

Before I could ponder how easy this was, I saw my own fire sword being thrown back at me! I couldn't react in time, so my own sword managed to cut my side before lodging itself in a pillar in the throne room. (**SG:** I don't know if there are those pillar things in the throne room of Canterlot Castle, I'm just making that a thing though.) "AAAAAAARGH!" I yelled, collapsing to the ground. After my initial collapse, I looked towards where my sword was thrown from, and saw Queen Chrysalis smiling at me, unharmed. "How?" I whispered. And what happened next, caught me off guard... Eggman came from the rubble of the collapsed wall, his robot, undamaged! You've gotta be fucking kidding! I looked at the two villains, as they slowly came closer and closer to me. "Heh, you tried to take us both, and you failed miserably, like a fool." Chrsaysalis said to me, smiling. She was right. I was a fool to come here alone, and now, I'm gonna die! I closed my eyes, ready for death...

What came next, surprised me...

As my eyes were closed, I heard the familiar voice of Sonic. "Leave him alone!" I heard Sonic cry out. I slowly opened my eyes, and looked where I heard my son's voice, and I saw both Sonic and Dashie at the entrance of the throne room! "Ah, Sonic, how nice of you to join us... And I see you brought a friend." Eggman tells my children. "Shut up you asshole! We're here to stop you and Chrysalis, and save our father!" Dashie cried out. Hearing my daughter, I smiled. It was up to my children now. They needed to beat Queen Chrysalis and Dr. Eggman, and save Equestria... Just before the fight started though, I heard one more thing escape the Changeling queen's mouth...

"I'd like to see you two try." Chrysalis said aloud.


	9. The True Final Battle

**SG: Heh... It's been awhile since I've been here, hasn't it?... Oopsie... Anyway, to make it up to you guys, I am gonna finish up My Little Speedsters 2! Yeah, that should be good enough, and I'll get back in the swing of things of fanfictioning soon enough, so enjoy the final battle of My Little Speedsters 2!**

* * *

**Cue Egg Nega Wisp theme Phase 2**

**Sonic and Dash POV**

The final battle had already started, as Sonic and Rainbow Dash charged at the two villains in front of them. Dr. Eggman had quickly retaliated by firing spike balls at the two heroes, but Sonic simply jumped over them, and Rainbow Dash flew up to avoid them. "You annoying brats!" Eggman cried out. Now, using this opportunity after Eggman attacked, Sonic boosted over to the Egg Nega Wisp, immediately kicking it back and causing some serious damage to the mech. "Heh, you'll have to do better than that, Egghead!" Sonic exclaimed, landing back onto his hooves. This though, was met by an immediate magic blast by Chrysalis, who sent the pony flying back. "You were saying...?" Chrysalis questioned, smirking a little. Now, just as Sonic was about to crash into a pillar in the room, he quickly turned and put all four hooves on the pillar, and propelled himself back onto safe ground. The blue pony growled at the Changeling queen, his eyes turning to a slight shade of red after his body had truly sensed the power of the Chaos Emeralds nearby. Rainbow Dash had seen this, and tilted her head just a little bit. "What's happening to him...?" RD thought. It is then, in a blink of an eye, that Sonic boosted towards the two villains, immediately striking both of them as quickly as he could.

The two villains could not see this in time, and are immediately struck back, though, the two of them do manage to catch themselves and face the blue pony. "Alright you annoying little hedgehog, it is time we finished this!" Eggman cried out. Sonic looked over at his arch-nemesis, and smirked. "I couldn't agree more, Egghead." Sonic stated. It is then, suddenly, that the seven Chaos Emeralds encircled the blue pony, and started to rapidly swirl around him. The mad doctor knew very well what was happening:

_Sonic was turning into Super Sonic!_

Now, before Eggman could react and try to stop the transformation, it was too late, as a pillar of golden light enveloped the pony. "No!" Eggman cried out. Queen Chrysalis was looking at the pillar of light, stupefied at what was happening. The pillar of light died down seconds later, and Sonic looked different. His eyes were still red like they were seconds ago, but now, his mane, tail, and fur were pure golden color, and his mane and tail were spiked upwards. "We're in trouble now..." Eggman gulped. The golden pony looked over at the rainbow pony, and smiled. "You ready to finish this, Dashie?" Super Sonic asked. The pegasus nodded, and the two of them got ready to finish off the villains. "We're not going down without a fight!" Chrysalis cried out, firing small magic blasts at the heroes. Super Sonic immediately counter attacked these magic blasts, by firing golden energy blasts at the magic blasts. This causes a wall of smoke to rise up between the four of them, and before the wall of smoke clears out, Rainbow Dash comes out of the wall of smoke, and kicks Queen Chrysalis right in the face. This sends the Changeling queen sliding back, and before she can regain control and try to fight back, Super Sonic appears behind her, and delivers a firm punch to her side, causing her to fall to the ground. "Y-You two... Are becoming a nuisance..." Chrysalis muttered, spitting out a little blood from her mouth. Now, while the golden pony and the rainbow pony were taking care of Queen Chrysalis, the two of them have refused to watch Dr. Eggman, and not notice he has charged up an attack. "Oh Sonic..." Eggman said, smirking.

The two speedsters turn towards Dr. Eggman, only to see that he sent a giant cube going their way. Too late to avoid or blast the cube, the two of them get hit by it, and get sent sliding back by it. Super Sonic is uninjured by the attack, but the same cannot be said for Rainbow Dash, who sustained some injury by the attack. "You okay Dashie?" Sonic asked, concerned for his sister. The rainbow pegasus was breathing heavily, but she just looked at the golden pony and smiled. "I'll be fine, Sonic... Lets just finish off this guy, and get our dad to safety..." RD told the pony. Sonic nodded at Rainbow Dash's statement, and the two of them looked at the mad doctor, who was charging up one final attack to kill the two speedsters. "Just die already, you two rodents!" Eggman cried out, opening up the mouth of the Egg Nega Wisp. Within the mouth of the mech, is revealed to be some sort of laser cannon, and it was fully charged up. The mad doctor pressed one final button within his Egg Mobile, and the laser within the Egg Nega Wisp fired at the two speedsters, trying to send them back. Sonic and Rainbow Dash flew against the laser's force, in an attempt to finish off Dr. Eggman once and for all. Though, as they were doing so, the golden pony notice that the rainbow pegasi' injuries slowly increased as she remained within the laser's blast. So, without a moment's hesitation, Super Sonic pushed Rainbow Dash away from the laser blast, and continued to fly at Eggman. "SONIC!" RD cried out, seeing her brother fly against the laser alone.

The mad doctor had started to take notice that the golden pony was getting close to his mech, so he increased the force of the laser. But, this was no use (SG: XD. Silver the Hedgehog joke.), as Super Sonic was too close, and he immediately boosted through the Egg Nega Wisp. This caused it to spark and smoke. "This... Won't end well..." Eggman whispered to himself. Before the doctor could react, the Egg Nega Wisp exploded, sending him, with his Egg Mobile, flying out of Canterlot Castle. With both the Changeling queen and the mad doctor defeated, Super Sonic returned to his normal form, and both he and Rainbow Dash went to check on Richard.

**Richard Luis POV**

As I saw my children come near me, I smiled. They had won, and saved both Equestria and Mobius. Though, I started to get this uneasy feeling in my stomach that everything was still not good. "Are you okay dad!?" the two of them cried out, hugging me immediately. The hug caused some pain to surge through my body due to my injuries, but I smiled through it all. "I'm good, guys..." I said, a little tired from this whole experience, and not being able to sleep this whole time since I got to Equestria. The two of them continued to hug me for a few more moments, before letting go of me, and smiling. Though, their smiles didn't last for long, as both of their smiles immediately went to expressions of fear, and they seemed to be looking at something or someone behind me. I was unable to check, as Rainbow Dash pushed me out of the way.

_The next thing I heard... Was something going through her skin, and her crying out..._

I immediately turned around at hearing that, and saw the worse... Queen Chrysalis had used my ice sword, and stabbed Dashie straight through the chest. I knew that attack was meant for me, and at seeing it go for my daughter instead, I had my anger built up to the max. Then, using all the power and strength I had, I had summoned a gust of wind so powerful, that it sent the Changeling Queen flying off out of the castle. Once she was gone, I had rushed over to my daughter, who was staring to cough up blood. "D-Dashie!" I cried out, tears starting to form in my eyes. "D-Dad... Don't cry... Everything is going to be f-fine..." Dashie said to me quietly. I couldn't believe that I was seeing my own daughter dying in front of me. "D-Dashie... I... I'm s-" I began. My daughter had immediately shushed me. "D-Dad... I sa-said it's going to be... Fine... I'll make it through this... I have made it through things li-like this before..." Dashie said, coughing up more blood. I couldn't bear it. I didn't like that I didn't know what to do. Before I could speak again, I heard my daughter's breathing come to a stop. I immediately realized what happened... She had died... Right in my arms... The pain and the grief was too much for me to handle, and I could no longer hold in my sadness. I started crying. "WHAT AM I FIGHTING FOR!?" I cried out. (SG: Yes... Megaman X4 reference... She meh. Don't really.)

It is then, I felt the soft touch of a single hoof touch my right shoulder. I look behind me, to see, fully conscious, Princess Celestia. "There is a way... We can fix this..." Celestia whispered to me. I couldn't believe my ears. I could bring my daughter back! Though, as my excitement grew, the princess continued to speak, making me realize the way it was needed to be fixed. "But... You must make a great sacrifice, Richard..." Celestia told me sadly. I gasped at realizing at what she was doing: an Alicorn Wish spell. I found this spell out in a book of spells that I read in order to help my children remember me. I knew there was no other way to fix this, so I was prepared to do what I had to. "I will accept... In exchange for Dashie's life... I choose... Choose..." I started. Tears were going down my face, as I was about the to utter the last words. With a heavy weight on my heart, I mange to speak the last words of my sentence.

"For things to go back to normal..." I muttered.

Princess Celestia heard the last of my words, and used her magic on Sonic, Dashie, and myself. The last thing I see before blacking out, is Dashie waking up and attempting to stop me from leaving...

* * *

**SG: WOO! Now that's a chapter! Anyway, this story isn't over yet! There is still one more chapter to go! Also, it's great to be back peoples, and I will see ya'll during the final chapter of My Little Speedsters 2! Toodles!**


	10. The Best Thing is Family (Last Chapter)

**Richard Luis POV**

When I finally woke back up, I found myself back at my house. Celestia's magic had worked to bring me back, but I didn't know if I was human. I took a quick peek at my body to see that I was back to human form, and I was wearing the same clothes that I had wore just before I was sent to Equestria by the Wish Ticket. I let out a sigh of relief. Though, that relief was soon cut off by the voice of my girlfriend next to my bed in my bedroom. "So this is why you haven't returned my calls for the past day." I heard Janet say in annoyed tone. I turned towards her, slightly embarrassed about what recently happened, but I was secretly very happy. From hearing's Janet's voice, I had realized very little time has passed since I left for Equestria. "It's a long story, Janet..." I told her.

_**ONE YEAR LATER...**_

It's been about one year since my adventure in Equestria, and things seemed to be looking up for me! Janet and I moved in together, and soon enough, I will ask to marry her. Well, that is, after we get our "first" kid. I mean, you can't have a family without a child, so me and her worked a little "magic" (you guys know what I mean), and waited a few days. After that, Janet took a pregnancy test, and for some reason, it came up negative. How could that be? It's not like anything went wrong. We waited a few more days before Janet took the test again, and unfortunately, the same result happened. "UGH! What's wrong with these tests!?" Janet cried, throwing her pregnancy test thing across the room. I quickly walked up to her, and placed my hand on her shoulder. "They could probably be defective. There have been some cases where that has happened." I told her. I hoped in my heart that I was right. That those pregnancy tests were just defective, and Janet was actually pregnant.

_I was so wrong..._

A few days after the second test, Janet and I went to our local hospital to try and get a true and positive test there. As soon as the test was done, the doctor told us that Janet was unable to bear a child. We couldn't believe our ears! My girlfriend was unable to bear a child, and I couldn't stand for it. I was about to yell at the doctor to try anything, until Janet placed her hand on my shoulder. "Lets just go home..." Janet told me sadly. I nodded, and we went home. Of course, Janet went up to her room immediately after we came back, and locked herself in the room. I stayed downstairs, and watched a bit of TV, though, I must of passed out, because when I looked up at the clock, it was already. 9:00 PM. "Man... It's late..." I uttered tiredly. I just decided to get a glass of warm milk, and try to head upstairs and go to sleep. I walked over to the fridge, got the milk, and warmed it up. Now, just before I was about to take a sip, I heard a knock at the front door. "Now who could that be...?" I though, walking towards the door. I took a sip of my warm milk, before opening the door.

_What I saw next, made me almost drop my glass of milk._

Standing in the doorway, in their teens, and looking human, were Sonic and Dashie! I had to rub my eyes and pinch myself to make sure I wasn't hallucinating or dreaming, and thankfully enough, I wasn't! "G-Guys! How did you get here!?" I cried out. "Thank Celestia for that one. She used her magic, and we're able to visit you, and best yet..." Dashie told me. Then, in the blink of an eye, the two of them were surrounded by a blinding light, which then I had to cover my eyes. As soon as the light down though, I uncovered them, and saw them in their normal forms. "We can transform to normal when we want!" Dashie cried out. I couldn't believe this. They were here, and my first reaction was to call Janet down. "JANET! COME HERE, NOW!" I yelled out. I must've just woken her up, for when she came to the door, she was rubbing her eyes. "What...?" Janet asked tiredly. I quickly pointed to my kids, and she looked. "W-What? How?..." Janet muttered. I had to tell her the entire past two adventures I had with them, and she seemed to actually understand, and not think I'm crazy! Then again, she did have the evidence right in front of her... Anyway, after the giant explanation, I decided to do one last thing. I gathered everyone in the front room, and made sure Sonic and Dashie were in their human forms, before bringing out a camera. I set the camera ready to take our picture, and quickly joined them, before the camera took the picture.

I still couldn't believe it... I had a full family, and someone to understand my adventures... I love it, and I hope we can live a full long life as a family...

**THE END**


End file.
